Mind Messages
by StarfirenTerrarocks
Summary: What if Mia gets a new power. What if this power could lead her to the former red ranger. What will Jayden think about all this? Will Jayden and Mia discover their love along the way as well? Read and find out! Jia and Memily
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I'm back with a new story! Okay so you know how in my other story I said Iiked Jia better than Kia well guess what! I'm writing a Jia story! This one is a little hard to understand, but all will be explained in the next chapter. Okay well on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

Mind Messages Chapter 1

Mia's POV

Okay so today Mentor is having us see if any of us had the power to send mind messages. He says that all will explained if one of us has the power. So we are all sitting on mats in the dojo with Mentor looking at us. I opened my eyes after a little bit to see what was going on. Mike looked like he was asleep sitting up, Antonio kept opening one of his eyes to see if anything had happened, Emily kept poking Mike to try to get him to wake up, and Jayden and Kevin were both really trying hard to see if they were the special one. "Dig deep into your mind and see if anyone is trying to contact you." Said Mentor. After assessing everyone I closed my eyes and dug deep into my mind. All of a sudden I felt like my brain was a phone. I heard this constant ringing, so I stopped thinking so hard and I heard a voice.

"Hello Pinky." Said the voice

"Ah! Who are you?" I exclaimed in my head

"I'm the former red ranger, Kyle (okay I have no idea what the former red ranger's real first name is so I just went with that.)" said the voice

"You're Jayden's dad aren't you!"Wow I can't believe I'm getting mind messages from the former red ranger.

"Yes that's me."

"But everyone thought you were dead!"

"I'm clearly not dead. I've been in hiding healing from my injuries. I've been in a Samurai hide-out."

"Wow does Mentor know you are alive?"

"Yes."

"Why have you kept this from Jayden?"

"Because I wanted him to have something to learn from. I want him to think I don't want to die like my dad, so I need to train hard."

"But me and the other rangers got our parents back. It's not fair Jayden didn't get his dad back!"

"I know it wasn't fair, but I knew in the end it would be okay."

"So why did you contact me. Is there a reason?"

"Yes I need you to come find me and help me. I can't walk."

"Should I come alone?"

"Yes if you need my strength I'm a part of you in a way, so just pull strength from me. I would advise you not to do this when you fight with your team before coming to find me. You will have sort of well I guess you could call it an avatar around you that will flicker and look like the red ranger suit."

"Yes sir!"

"Also blink right after you open your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because your eyes will change to look like mine for a second."

"Okay."All of a sudden I heard Mentor's voice in the distance saying it was lunchtime. "I have to go. Talk again after lunch?"

"Yes I have nothing better to do. Bye." I 'hung up' and opened my eyes. And as I was instructed I blinked really quickly, but I think Mentor saw my eyes.

"We'll try this again some other time." I walked by Mentor and he said "I want to talk to you after lunch." I nodded and went to lunch. Afterwards I went into the dojo to talk to Mentor.

TBC

Okay so how was it? Good? Bad? Great? Awful? I need to know these things, so please review it helps me out a lot. I hope this story wasn't a big waste of your time. I hope you have a great day!

Lots of Love,

StarfirenTerrarocks


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm still on a writing streak tonight so here is the next chapter of mind messages.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Mind Messages Chapter 2:

"Mia sit down." Said Mentor. I sat down. "I know you are the mind messenger of this group of rangers."

"Is it because of my eyes when I opened them?"

"No its because we kept calling your name, and you didn't respond. The others thought you may have fallen asleep like Mike but I knew you wouldn't fall asleep during a lesson."

"Mentor what am I supposed to do Kyle told me he needed my help, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to help him out."

"He told you about tapping into his strength right?"

"Yes but even then-"

"Mia you are strong and I believe this is more than a rescue. I…well I think he should tell you about this when you find him."

"Mentor when should I leave?"

"Tonight. You need to pack your stuff now so you can be ready when you leave tonight."

"Okay I'll do that now." I went to my room and packed my stuff. When all of a sudden the gap sensor went off.

"Rangers the nighlock is at the construction sight." Said mentor

"Alright rangers let's go!" said Jayden. We ran to the construction sight to see a nighlock whose arms had electricity running down them.

"Hello rangers."

"Go, Go Samurai." We all said except Antonio

"Gold Power!"

"Rangers together. Samurai forever!" we said together.

"Oh I'm so scared!" He sent his arms flying in all different directions trying to hit us while we were running everywhere to keep from getting hit. First down was Emily, then Mike, then Antonio, the Kevin, then Jayden went down but didn't pass out. "Only you left Pinky."

"Tap into my powers Pinky." Said a voice in my head I tapped into his strength and I fought the nighlock long enough for him to dry out and he left and I passed out.

Later on that night:

"Alright mentor I'm ready." I said walking out of the house.

"Mia I just want you to know that I think you are really brave taking on this mission by yourself." Said Mentor

"Thanks mentor. Kyle said I needed to take on this mission by myself."

"Well you should get going. Are you sure you have everything?"

"I'm sure. Bye Ji and remember don't let them track me down. I'll have my samuraizer but don't let them track me."

"I won't and bye Mia." We hugged and I was off.

To Be Continued….

Yes finally I got this up! So I really hope you enjoyed. Of course reviews are wanted and I will update as soon as I can. Peace out home dogs


	3. Where's Mia?

Hey guys so I'm back and doing another chapter of Mind Messages. I updated Secret Love which I recommend you all to go read. It's not Jayden and Mia, but it's still a pretty good story if I do say so myself. Alright on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai

Mind Messages Chapter 3: Where's Mia?

Jayden's POV (for once)

I woke up the next morning after our battle with the nighlock feeling refreshed, but I have a weird feeling something isn't right. I got up and got ready and went down to breakfast. Everyone but Emily was already down and eating some pancakes Ji fixed. "Morning everyone." I said sitting down in a seat grabbing some pancakes.

"Morning." Said everyone

"Where's Mia she is usually one of the first ones down here in the morning." I said starting to eat my pancakes.

"She must be still sleeping." Said Kevin

"Yeah she took some big hits yesterday, and then passed out," said Antonio. I looked at Ji and saw that he had a weird look on his face.

"Is everything alright Ji?" I asked

"Huh oh yes everything is fine. I'm sure Mia is just-" he was cut off by Emily running in.

"Guys we have a problem. I can't find Mia anywhere!" She said frantically

"She's not in bed?" I asked jumping up

"Or in the house?" asked Kevin

"No and her bag is gone!" said Emily still freaking out

"Alright team this is what we are going-"

"There's no need to look for her." Said Ji calmly

"What! What do you mean we don't have to look for her? Mia is gone, and we have no idea where she went!"

"I mean that she left with my permission to go on a very important mission."

"What mission? What mission is so important that she couldn't tell us?" asked Mike

"One that she feels like she has to do it on her own."

"We have to go find her." I said almost walking out of the room, but Ji grabbed my arm.

"No Jayden this mission is for her to complete. She does not need any help unless she calls for help."

"But Ji-"

"No buts Jayden. She can do this I know she can. Now I don't want you to talk to her unless she calls you, and you can't leave unless she says she needs help. Do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good now that goes for all of you too." They all nodded. "Now finish eating and meet me outside for training." The rest of the day was uneventful, but I couldn't seem to get Mia off my mind. I was worried for her all day long. I wonder what mission she is on. Or did Ji make up that story because Mia left the team. I just hope she contacts me soon, or I might just worry myself to death.

TBC

Okay so that's the third chapter of Mind Messages. I hope you liked it! I certainly had fun writing it! So again please review and have a nice day!


End file.
